


panic switch

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles, Gen, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они выбредают на поляну, где нет ничего. Даже пней. Просто ровная земля, усыпанная листвой и редкими камнями, сколько хватает взгляда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	panic switch

**Author's Note:**

> да, пьяный Стайлз это КИНКИЩЕ, простите :D

Пьяный Стайлз для него становится неприятной случайностью, хуже мог бы быть только сбитый олень, но животные летом стараются не выбредать на неосвещенное шоссе ночью. Пэрриш понимает причину их беспокойства.

Стайлз совсем не дикое животное, он дикий человек, непонятный и пугающий порой. Тим старается не зацикливаться на таких мыслях очень уж часто, но проигрывает.

Да он толком не может объяснить свои действия — было бы проще затолкать пьяного Стайлза в машину и отвезти его домой. Объяснений с шерифом все равно не избежать, зачем оттягивать неизбежное? Но он действует вопреки здравому смыслу, как будто сбивается радар, а Стайлз — Бермудский треугольник, к которому Пэрриш с каждым днем все ближе и ближе, приборы скоро совсем выйдут из строя.

Потонет, никто и не найдет.

Стайлз отхлебывает от бутылки, смеется самому себе под нос и идет по лесу. Тот ему хорошо знаком, можно не спрашивать. 

Идет поступью трезвого человека, совсем не похоже, что бутылка в кармане толстовки уже потеряла половину содержимого. 

Он и есть такой пьяный — расслабленный, Пэрриш следит за каждым шагом. Стайлз не думает перепрыгивать мелкий ручеек, перешагивает его уверенно и спокойно. Из машины днем он выбирался едва ли не кувырком, влетел в участок, грозя врезаться лбом в стекло двери.

Теперь все не так, и Тим не знает, что нужно сказать, зато говорит Стайлз. Голос его тоже вполне трезвый:

— Тебе бы не ходить за мной. У меня есть оберег, у тебя — нет.

Пэрриш начинает злиться, он хочет больше всего на свете попасть домой, помыться, поесть и лечь спать на двенадцать часов. Просто выключиться, перестать быть частью реальности, сумасшедшей, полной всякой хрени реальности. Но он продолжает углубляться в лес, в котором был всего пару раз, и то, никогда не забредал далеко. 

Стайлз с ним больше не говорит, не уточняет, что за оберег, и почему тот нужен. 

Когда ты оказываешься в лесу при таких обстоятельствах, максимум, что может случиться — перелом лодыжки. У Тима, а не у Стайлза. 

— Я, вообще-то, хотел побыть один, — снова делает глоток, взмахивает бутылкой, салютует страшным в темноте деревьям. 

— А я хотел домой.

Они выбредают на поляну, где нет ничего. Даже пней. Просто ровная земля, усыпанная листвой и редкими камнями, сколько хватает взгляда. Деревья охраняют ее кривым овалом.

Жмурясь от удовольствия, Стайлз садится на землю. Плавно опускается, вытягивает вперед ноги, явно не заботясь о чистоте своей одежды. 

Небо уже совсем темное, можно разглядеть первые проявляющиеся звезды. Пэрриш не смотрит вверх, вместо этого он устремляет все внимание на Стайлза. Бледного Стайлза, у которого и губы едва наполнены цветом. 

Выглядит пугающе. Но Пэрришу этого явно мало, может ли его испугать пьяный подросток, мало соображающий в данный момент? Нет, потому что Тим трезв, и он готов в любой момент вытащить Стайлза отсюда, даже если придется делать это силком.

Опять думает про оставленную у обочины машину. Стоило бы закончить все это еще минут двадцать назад.

— Ты не расскажешь?

Могла бы получиться занятная история, даже наври Стайлз, как он любит делать в некоторых ситуациях. Но Пэрришу не достается ничего, кроме:

— Обойдешься, — только Стайлз это без злости отвечает, улыбается.

Становится все темнее, уже сложно различить окраины поляны. Пэрриш долго не решается сесть рядом, а когда делает это — удивляется теплоте земли.

— Здесь произошло так много плохих вещей, что я не отказался бы от порции амнезии. Понимаешь?

И Пэрришу остается только кивнуть. Ему приятен запах леса, перегнившей листвы, земли, зелени. Ему нравится слушать деревья, как он делал в прошлой — армейской — жизни. Только теперь рядом Стайлз, которого просто нельзя бросить, даже если Пэрриш получит прямой приказ. Он мог бы отдать приказ самому себе, но приборы уже начали барахлить, показывать неверные данные, сбитые координаты.

Стайлз не предлагает ему выпить, но явно не отказался бы разделить выпивку с Тимом.

Они слушают лес вместе, Пэрриш знает, что Стайлз сейчас больше думает о чем-то своем. Ему хотелось бы узнать, но нет никаких сил. Будет возможность позже. Будет еще так много возможностей, что Пэрриш с трудом делает новый вдох, а когда получается, чувствует горечь на кончике языка.

— Мне здесь не нравится.

— Так какого черта поперся сюда? — он добавляет в мыслях: один, пьяный. Хоть кто-нибудь знает, что Стайлз здесь? Скотт? Вряд ли.

— Иногда тянет, — Стайлз ведет головой из стороны в сторону, не вглядываясь в темноту. — Мы можем заблудиться тут до самого утра... Если продолжим идти.

— Сиди, — огрызается Пэрриш и снимает часы, трет запястье. Очень хочется вернуться домой, но раздражение еще не дошло до критической точки, да и тихий, спокойный Стайлз, без улыбки на лице, он мешает Тиму разозлиться. Мешает принять решение, достойное взрослого человека. Как будто именно Стайлз сейчас отвечает за них двоих. В какой-то мере так и есть, но Пэрриш ни за что не скажет такое вслух.

— Тебе домой пора, — тихо сообщает Стайлз.

— Тогда пойдем.

— Сам доберусь, еще не время.

Пэрриш прикусывает язык, понятно, что Стайлз говорит больше для себя. Ему хочется выпить. Вполне возможно, что через несколько дней он вернется сюда один, без возможности быть застигнутым так глупо. Напьется, заснет на еще теплой земле, проснется утром на холодной, заболеет. Потом еще долго будет припоминать себе такую глупость.

— Сюда лучше не возвращаться.

— Ничего со мной не случится, — кривит губы Стайлз, Тим опять зацепляется за эту бледность лица, мелькающего рядом.

— У тебя не лицо, а негатив неба, — слова появляются быстрее, чем Пэрриш успевает толком подумать о смысле сказанного.

Стайлз отпивает еще; громче, чем обычного, и глоток получается дольше. Тим застегивает часы на руке. Проводит ладонями по земле, вцепляется пальцами в почву — приятное ощущение.

— Да уж, думал, что я один в этом городе такой хреновый поэт, — Стайлз запрокидывает голову, смотрит в небо, закрывает и открывает глаза, медленно, как засыпающий человек.

Пэрриш улыбается, прикусывает губу, думает, что теперь точно нужно идти. Но дает Стайлзу еще пару минут. Тот отшвыривает недопитую бутылку в сторону, слышен стук стекла о камни.

— Ладно, черт, ты ведь не оставишь меня тут. Пойдем.

Он поднимается, осторожнее, чем опускался. Пэрриш готов в любой момент подхватить. По дороге до машины Стайлз начинает цепляться за стволы деревьев. Не пьяный — смертельно уставший. Таким же чувствует себя и Пэрриш, когда довозит Стайлза до дома.

Разговора с шерифом удается избежать, что значит только одно — будет разговор со Стайлзом.

Но Пэрриш выбрасывает эту мысль из головы, зачем думать об очевидном? Он засыпает до самого вечера.


End file.
